High school DxD - Akeno little brother Challenge
by SoulRipperGhost95
Summary: This is a challenge fic. What if Akeno had a younger brother who started going to the same school as her. This challenge fic is for fanfiction writer to write a story with Akeno having a little brother.
1. Chapter 1

High school DxD - Akeno little brother Challenge

 **Name:** Takumi Himejima.

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 15

 **Nickname:** Priestess of Thunder little brother, The ultimate shota sadist, Takumi-Kun (By his older sister Akeno), Takumi-sama (By Ravel), The shota monster,

 **Race:** Fallen Angel/Human Hybrid

 **Height:** 153 cm

 **Birthday:** 18 August

 **Skin tone:** Ivory skin

 **Appearance:** He is a short, petite cute young boy around 15-year-old. He has black ravel hair that go down to his neck, and the same violet eyes as his older sister Akeno. He has a small build as he is a shota and wear the Kouh school uniform.

 **Personality:** He can be nice, elegant, gentle, and kind cute young boy who love, respect and admire people like his older sister Akeno, Grayfia, venelana, Sirzech, Sairaorg, and many other. He has a huge sister complex toward his sister Akeno and would do anything for his older sister. But went he in battle or if he is push to far by the villains. He will turn into a cold, vicious, sadist, psychopath monster who beat the living dairy light out of the villains until there are begging for death. He will enjoy their suffering and pain while he laughs at them coldly with no mercy in his heart.

 **Affiliations:** First-year student and Occult Research Club. Takumi does not join Rias peerage and just is a part of the ORC to be with his older sister.

 **Skills and Abilities:** Like his older sister Akeno. He also can use holy lightning and use magic. Can use light-based weapons like light spear and wielding swords of light. Hand to hand combat.

 **Background:** Akeno and Takumi mother Shuri were killed the same as canon. Takumi like his older sister Akeno, also blamed his father Baraqiel for their mother death and want nothing to do with him ever again. But unlike Akeno, he isn't ashamed of his Fallen Angel side, not ashamed of his crow like wings and proudly using the power of a Fallen Angel. Went he was younger and started going to middle school. He was always bullied by the other kids for his size and being very shy. But his older sister always protective him from the bullies by making them suffer and teaching them to never bully him again went she was around.

 **Like:** His older sister Akeno, his friends Murayama and Katase, making his enemies suffer, his sister cooking, large breasts, tall girls, older women, using his lightning power, playing video, and playing sports.

 **Dislike:** Anyone who insult or tried to harm his older sister Akeno or the girls in his harems. Bullied, Arrogant people like Fallen Angels and High-Class Devils, people who are full of themselves, and people who make fun of his size and tried to bully him.

 **Hate:** He hate Dohnaseek because he tried to kill him while he was going for a walk in the park with his two best friends Murayama and Katase, mock him for his short size and saying that he nothing but a filthy half bleed that need to die, and tried to murder his sister Akeno and best friends Murayama and Katase.

Mittelt because he finds her an annoying idiot who can't keep her mouth shut, tried to kidnapped him and force him to join the Fallen Angels side.

Saji for being so full of himself, insulting the women of the ORC, thinking he better than anyone else, finding him pathetic, a brainless cocky idiot and annoying person to be around.

Kokabiel because he thinks of him, as evil scum that should be wipe off the face of the plant, and die a painful death.

Riser because he an arrogant womanizer playboy, full of himself, tried to flirt with his older sister Akeno, and threaten to burn everybody in the ORC.

Hate Most Stray Devils that he come across.

 **Takumi** **Harem:** Akeno (Main), Yumi (Fem Yuuto), Ravel, Xuelan, Kiyome, Momo, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Serafall, Jeanne, Le Fay, Yubelluna, Tsubaki, Yasaka, Kunou, Ophis, Murayama and Katase,

 **Issei Harem:** Rias (Main), Asia, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, Sona, Isabela, Valianti (Fem Vali), Kalawarner, Katerea, Bennia, Seekvaira, Karlamine, Aika, Gasper (Fem Gasper), Elmenhilde,

Raynare can go in either Takumi or Issei Harem or she can just be killed off like in canon. It is up to you.

This story can be in first person POV or Third person POV.

This story will have really dark them like murder, rape, and strong violence and will have some lemon later on.

If you are interested in taking on this story challenge. Please let me know by sending me a PM or writing in the Review.


	2. Author Note

**Author Note**

Hello, everybody. This is SoulRipperGhost95.

The Storm Master 567 had accepted taking up the Akeno little brother Challenge.

It is called the small sadist. Go check the story out on his profile.

Goodbye.


End file.
